minecraftstorymodefandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Order of the Command Block/Order's Christmas Countdown 2018! Pt. 12
Chapter 2: 2 days 'till Christmas... A picture is supposed to be worth a thousand words, but no picture can drop-kick a teenage girl. Tears wouldn’t stop spilling down Lnerd’s face, soaking the chest of her nightgown. She allowed herself to wrap her arms around the boy hugging her. Despite his body being gray and ghostly, L knew exactly who was in front of her. Domitron gently helped L to her feet, and ushered her away from the group gathering around her other self. The blood still trickled down L’s face, plastering bits of red hair to her face, but she didn’t mind. L just couldn’t stop her tears of joy. “I missed you,” she whispered, voice cracking. Domitron paused. “We missed you, too,” he murmered, leading her further and further away from the skirmish she could hear brewing. They were all there. Ren, Louis, Wolf, Narrator, Molly, Jack- everyone was right there. They’d come. It took L a moment to place everyone. The Lnerds were the only ones with a physical body; everyone else was dead. She hadn’t seen Order when she died, but it was easy to tell the small, pink ghost shouting encouragement was her. The same applied to Georgia and Narrator, and the countless others who had vanished long before L had even known what was going on. They really had all been dead. Domitron tried to shield L’s view of the fight, but the young girl slipped past him and saw what was happening. Miles and Policia held AU L in place, while the others debated about how to strike her. Lnerd couldn’t stifle her gasp, and moved forward. “We don’t need to kill her! We can just.. just…” L felt her words die on her lips as everyone brought their pitying gazes onto her. Pig Master, pure, innocent, Pig Master, was the first to speak, wringing his hands. “We tried,” he took a deep breath, “ we tried everything we could. We were alone for so long.” Pig quieted down, and Policia continued for him. “Eventually, we were able to become desperate enough to actually see each other, but we knew we were still trapped in this stupid void,” Policia twisted AU L’s arm slightly, causing her to cry out. “There’s nothing left to try.” L bit her lip. She didn’t want to kill anyone. Not again. To her surprise, Order was the next to speak up. L noted that her bright pink wisps had splotches of a darker, less vibrant pink substance on it, like blood. “We’re all dead anyways. She was right about one thing, L: it’s them or us.” The pink spirit turned away, looking ashamed. “H-how did you-?” “We sensed you when you died,” Wolf jumped in to explain her unasked question, “we were trying to reach you and overheard all of what you and she said. We came just in time to save you.” L rubbed her throat, which still had strangulation marks. Them or her friends. She made her choice already. L slowly brought her eyes to meet her other self’s eyes. She steeled herself, took a deep breath, and said two final words. “Go ahead.” Only a few of them actually partook in the execution. L wasn’t one of them. Only those who had been dead early on had the strength to actually do it. When it was over, though, everyone looked between one another. “Nothing changed,” Blue noted listlessly. “Because L was only one. We need the rest,” Molly explained, looking suddenly anxious. “The rest? Wait, you mean everyone else at that party?!” Georgia exclaimed. Molly nodded, then strode/floated over to L. “You pulled your other self here. How?” L paused, thinking, then described it as best she could. “I just, reached out my hand and called for anyone. I didn’t think of her specifically, but…” L quieted, as by now about a quarter of her friends had copied her, and there were now copies of just about everyone, save for Order and L. “The plan wasn’t to call them all at once! This is not very effective!” Domitron shouted, running over to Miles, who was trying to bludgeon his other self with a shoe. L realized they really were bad at planning. L also realized she was already racing to tackle a false Winslow to the ground to prevent Charles from getting his neck snapped. By the way everyone reacted, one would think someone had just shouted ‘food fight’ in an elementary school cafeteria. It was organized chaos. One battle made of many tiny battles. Georgia pulled AU Niko’s hair back and delivered a solid kick to her back. Order just sort of widlly batted at anyone who hurt her friends. Narrator skillfully weaved through crowds, knocking down anyone who dared try to hurt Order. Domitron and Wolf worked together, striking the same person and fighting side-by-side. L turned to assist Jack, and elbowed AU Narrator in the lungs. It was a full-on brawl. Friend and friend against foe. Completely against the spirit of Christmas, but they abandoned that a long time ago. Those who were badly injured just vanished. As far as L could see, all her friends were still around. The other timeline was dwindling. It dwindled. And dwindled. The last one left was the AU Wolf. Once he realized this, he wrapped Cas into a headlock and attempted to end her. The real Wolf was the one who moved before anyone else; he knocked his other self to the ground and landed numerous blows to his face before the other Wolf vanished in a shower of sparks. Everyone was silent. The world shifted before their eyes, sending them sprawling onto the ground. L saw flashes of Domitron’s home – the home she knew – and felt comforted, even while a familiar rush of darkness overtook her vision. They’d really done it. They were going home. Category:Blog posts